Come Around
by writergirrrl22
Summary: this is just a short little story about how Clare will never give up on KC, even if he is with Jenna. based on the song "come around" by whitney wiatt. enjoy and review!


**A/N: this is just a short little story about how Clare will never give up on KC.  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own degrassi or any of the characters mentioned, or the song "come around." that wonderful masterpiece belongs to whitney wiatt. **

"Clare, what are you staring at?" Alli asked. "We have to get on the bus if we want to go to the picnic."

Clare jumped in surprise. She hadn't realized she had been staring at him. She shook her head quickly, absentmindedly thinking how much lighter her hair was after cutting it. Over the summer, Alli had convinced her to cut her waist length hair to her ears. The only reason Clare had gone through with it was because she thought it would get his attention, but as usual when it comes to him, she was wrong. He hadn't said a word to her in the week and a half they'd been back, let alone mention her lack of hair. He was too "in love" with his girlfriend to notice Clare.

"Yeah, of course," Clare said, leading the way to the large yellow school bus that was taking the entire tenth grade class to their Back To School picnic.

Clare and Alli sat down at the very back of the bus just as KC and Jenna were sitting down towards the middle. Clare watched as KC put his arm around Jenna, and Jenna leaned her head on his shoulder. Clare sighed.

"You're staring at KC again, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Clare didn't have to nod or say yes for Alli to know it was true. "What's so special about him anyway? I don't understand why you can't just forget about him."

The question hurt Clare, but Alli wasn't trying to be mean, she was just honestly curious.

"Alli, it's just…" Clare started, then she stopped to think about what she was going to say. "He's a lot like the rain," she finally said as the bus started moving.

"And that's why you can't get over him?" Alli asked, as if she didn't have a clue what Clare was talking about, so Clare elaborated.

"He's refreshing and warm on a summer day, and he's always in another place, just like the wind."

"Okay, but that's it? That's the only reason you're still obsessing over him?"

"No," Clare said, "And I'm not obsessing over him."

"Then what else? What else is it about him that makes you go all stupid?"

"He's a lot like the fall," Clare said, "He's ever changing, and he moves along. And his silence is colorful, just like the leaves."

"Clare," Alli started, but Clare cut her off.

"Alli, he's changing me," she said.

After that, Alli didn't say anything about KC for the rest of the ride there. But when the bus finally stopped moving, Alli asked, "So basically, you think he'll come back to you?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Alli got up and started to exit the bus. Clare grabbed her bag and rushed after her.

"Alli," she said quietly, "He's just like the seasons, I know he'll come around!"

"Clare, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Alli whispered back.

"He's the beating in my heart now," Clare said stubbornly.

"Oh, way to be dramatic. You know, you should be an actress."

"And just like the seasons, he's never dull," Clare said, and Alli turned around in the small aisle of the bus. They were the only two left, so Clare said, "He's my own little miracle. And I never wanna let him go."

Alli's expression changed from annoyed to sympathetic. She didn't say anything, she just turned around and got off the bus. She knew what it was like to want to hold on so tightly to someone.

They sat by themselves on a picnic blanket. Sure, their other friends asked them to sit with them, but Alli insisted that she and Clare had important things to discuss, and that they would just eat by themselves.

"Since I know you've got more similes, tell me what else he's like," Alli said.

"Well, he's a lot like the snow. He's gentle and beautiful. And his heart, it almost never shows. He's simple but bright, so bright."

"Clare, I know how hard it is to let go of someone you feel so strongly about, but I really think that's what's best for you. Just try and distance yourself from him, it'll be easy since he dropped almost all of his gifted classes to be with Jenna the Skank."

"I know, but I don't want to distance myself from him! He's the beating in my heart, soft and slow. Moving in a simple light, he's beautiful. Hiding the way, he doesn't know, we're in the same place."

"The two of you are not in the same place, Clare, how can I make you understand that he's no good for you?"

"He's a lot like myself," Clare said as she looked across the park where the picnic was being held. She saw KC and Jenna sitting secluded under a large tree. "He's in love, but he'd never tell."

KC looked over in Clare's direction. The two of them locked eyes and held each other's gaze for a few long moments. There was the smallest hint of sadness in his eyes, and when he looked away, Clare knew she was right.

**A/N: hope you liked it! please review, and also look up whitney wiatt, she is amazinggg!**


End file.
